Resurrecting Empires: Oranian Light
by Phoenix T
Summary: Cieion Mar is an alien, who has an unknown past and a rocky future on Earth. You see Cieion wasn't supposed to be on Earth, she fell through the Iris...literally. Now she is under the care of SG-1 and is helping them through the galaxy that hides her past. The questions is, why is her past something that needs to be hidden? OC.
1. The Beginning and the End

**I do not own Stargate SG-1. However I do own my OC – Cieion. This story is rated Teen. Thanks for reading.**

Smoke filled my lungs, each inhale feeling like acid had been dripped on every part of my lungs. My eyes watered making my vision blur as I desperately searched for my loves. With every step, pain shot through my left side.

Storm clouds brewed overhead. The shadows seemed to be freed from their still positions as they danced around in my visions. They seemed to taunt me, for when they walked across the ground there was no one guiding them. Red energy blasts flew across the already angry sky. It seemed to get angrier, its growls being heard from every corner of the battle field.

My heart felt like it was trying to escape my chest. I felt nauseas as my panic increased. _Where were they?_ I felt May Lar'kk ask. It was a good question, I wished I had the answer too. Staff blasts hit in concession to my left sending my flying to the ground. I coughed, trying to get up but failing as my body fell back to the ground. _Cieion we must get back up! We have to find Klorel and Skaara! _

May Lar'kk's voice was the only thing keeping me from lulling into unconsciousness. I wished she would let me slip into the darkness that was beaconing to me.

 _KLOREL! SKAARA! _

My eyes flew opened as my symbiote screamed loudly in my head. My blurry vision made out our loves rushing over to us. Their concerned voices made us smile slightly. Klorel's eyes flashed as he took control of his body. His hands brushed over my face and he quickly looked us over trying to find any wounds. When he was certain there were no life threatening wounds, he dragged us over to a bush, hiding us slightly under it. Enough to hide us from passing Jaffa but also so that our team could find us later.

He dragged a few broken branches over us before giving us one last gentle kiss. His brown eyes stared into ours before he left. We tried to make a noise in protest but it was useless, we could barely move much less talk. I turned my head slightly to watch him run off but he didn't. He stayed in the middle of the clearing we had been in. He looked back at us one last time before he suddenly crumpled to the ground. I starred in shock trying to figure out what happened before I saw them. There stood Apophis's Jaffa, in their hands was not staff or a zat gun. In their hands was the weapons I had designed to permanently kill Gou'ald. I was still in shock because I couldn't process it any further. My eyes fluttered again as May Lar'kk's voice filtered into my head. _Good bye our loves._

* * *

4 years earlier….

Her eyes slowly flickered open, the grey irises taking in the room. Her breathe hitched and a tony whimper escaped her throat. One question kept flying through her mind. Where was she? Her surroundings were unfamiliar. The grey walls made the space feel smaller than it was. There were clean cut white beds lining one side of the room, various machines were scattered around them. The air made the hair on her arms stand up. The smell of blood and burnt flesh tickled her nose. It made her glance around faster. After all, what safe place would smell like that?

She tried to move her arms but quickly discovered that they were restrained with thick pieces of brown leather. She tugged harder on them, fear quickly making itself known in her mind. No matter how hard she tugged, they didn't break. The beeping from one of the machines sped up rapidly.

 _Beep…Beep.. . …._

Soon a swarm of bodies rushed into the room, their bright blue scrubs startling her further. Her eyes keep glancing around the world furiously. When one of the nurses reached over to her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell back motionless on to the bed.

"Nurse James! What do you think you are doing!?" One of the doctors yelled as she finished wrapping her red hair into a bun at the top of her head. She glared at the nurse, who was standing there not realizing what he did to make her so mad, with her hands on her hips.

"I was manually checking her BP ma'am."

"Well I can already tell you what the result is going to be. Her BP is going to be well over the norm because you just scared the hell out of that child, who had been through we don't know what and just woke up in a strange place surrounded by a bunch of people who are crowded around her making them look very threatening. "

"Ma'am I'm …"

"Don't bother, James I want you to go check on Captain Carter."

"Yes Ma'am."

James walked out of the room, huffing slightly to himself as he went to go check on the Captain. As he left the female doctor slowly approached the prone form of the female alien would had tumbled through the gate.

 _Janet Frasier was walking down the halls of the SGC on her way to General Hammond's office to give him her report on SG-1's checkups. She was about half-way there when alarm's started blaring through the base. Red light suddenly basked the halls as soldiers ran to the departing room. A panicked look passed over Janet's face as she ran towards the control room._

 _She had just arrived as the iris slide down over the gate, the dark metal blocking out most of the blue light producing by the vortex. Over light still reflected onto the back wall changing the normally grey color to a sky blue color._

 _Multiple bangs resounded on the iris. Shivers ran down the backs of most of the personal who heard it. Just as the gate was about to shut down an object passed through the iris and tumbled down the ramp. The soldier's almost shot at it before the General order them to stand down._

 _The object was covered in a black cloth or blanket making it almost impossible to see what was under it. Just as a soldier was about to poke it O'Neill walked in ordering the soldiers to stand back. Begrudgingly they stood back watching closely as O'Neill walked up to the thing that fell through the gate. He through back part of the blanket to see the pale form of a girl._

 _Janet raced into the room and ran over to the girl, Captain Carter following right behind her. Frasier took one look at the girl before ordering medical teams down to the gate room. Samantha got closer to the girl, studying her face as she slept. Suddenly the girl moved slightly falling down the ramp a little bit more. A soldier who had already been on high alert sprang into action at the sudden movement. He let loose a few bullets as Samantha shielded the girl with her body. Most of the bullets missed but one dug deep into Carter's shoulder as she cried out, clutching her wound._

Janet shock her head at the memory. Right now how she got here wasn't important, what was important was that she got better.

 **That's the first chapter for Resurrecting Empires- Oranian Light. Please rate and review. Hope you have a blessed week.**


	2. The Non-Logicality of the Tau'ri

**Phoenix Trails does not own Stargate or its characters however I do own Cieion Mar and Maylar'kk. This story is rated Teen. Please rate and review, follow and favorite.**

A pounding in my head slowly woke me from my sleep. I tried to roll over but was stopped by the soft grating of the leather restraints that were still wrapped tightly around my wrists. Panic flashed through me but it was more muted than last time. The constant beep of a machine could be heard. My headed pounded, for a moment I could hear shouts, I felt my heart pick up as an unknown feeling settled over my chest. It was hard to breathe. I felt tears ghosting down my cheeks but the sensation was dull as if experiencing it from behind my senses. I heard whispers, growing in strength, in power. At first they were but words. Now they were hidden commands. _SKAARA! MAYLAR'KK! KLOREL!_ As fast as it came upon me it was gone. They whispers faded and hide behind something, I could no longer remember what they said, they were on the tip of my tongue as if wanting to put them into command put when I went to say them, my tongue paused not knowing what to say.

I blinked slowly before looking around the room, it was the same as before but now I held now fear towards it. Instead I was curious. There were so many bright things, different pigments filled my vision, my of which I had never seen before. I wanting to crawl off the bed and investigate them but I was again stopped the straps on my arms. I was distracted from looking at them further when the door to the room opened with a swoosh. A female with blood hair walked into the room and right past me as if I didn't exist before she quickly whorled around and stared at me in shock. I cocked my head not understanding her awe. I have the same physical appearance as I did before, me waking up did nothing to elicit awe. Did it?

She quickly rushed over to me, her hands checking many things but it did not bother me. In fact I quite missed the sensation when she left to go across the room. She pressed a blood button in the wall before whispering to it. I did not understand why she did this, the wall was not sentient, and why was she talking to it?

I must have gotten distracted because I soon found five people walking into the room. They glanced at me before talking to the lady. They were talking in a strange language but I could pick up a few words.

Whenever they said _girl_ they looked towards me, so I am assuming that is what they call me. I picked out a few other words, the most unique being _iris,_ and _unknown species._ Every now and again they would look at me with varied emotions. I didn't understand why they were varied. The situation was the same.

The tap of shoes on the polished floors brought my attention back to the people. They had gotten closer now, standing about 15 in front of me. The doctor pushed through them and over to me.

"Hey there sweetie. These nice people would like to ask you a few questions about how you got here, do you feel okay to answer them?" She asked her voice showing concern when she said _sweetie_ and _okay_. I did not understand why she showed this emotion much less the language she was speaking in. Confusion must have shown on my face because a sun colored hair female came over and softly dragged the doctor away to address her about my condition. A look of understanding past of the doctor's features before she gestured for the team to leave.

So I laid here for a while thinking about these people and how to communicate with them. Deciding that my mind needed time to work out the problem, I set it aside to revisit at a let date. My eye lids slowly traveled down trying to make me close my eyes as the day finally caught up to me. The darkness took over as I drifted into sleep.

 _The first thing I was aware of was the gentle feeling of the sun's warmth caressing the skin on my face. The slamming of waves on the shore was next to cross my perspective. I could smell the sweet flowers that grew along the trees that leaned over the iridescent water._

… _Cieion…_

 _I heard a voice call, its floating melody tickling my ears before being covered by the magnificent roar of the ocean. I thought I had imagined it before its siren call wafted through the air once again. I turned towards the origin of the sound but saw nothing but trees, their bright gold leaves sifting subtlety in the wind. I slowly walked towards them, just now noticing how soft the sand was underneath my bare feet._

 _I pushed a branch aside, the leaves leaving a tingling feeling where they touched my skin. The voice was getting louder now as the waves faded into the background of my senses._

… _Cieion…Come to us our love…We wait for our last soulmate…_

 _I started running as the voice began to fade. I must find the voice. It is important. I must find them! So I ran. The sand no longer felt soft instead it felt like it was trying to drag me down like it was trying to swallow me whole._

 _I burst through the trees into a clearing._

… _We will find you our love…_

 _I was too late. I screamed out in pain as electricity seemed crawl out from the sand and into my body. It hurt. I screamed until I could no longer hear my own screams through the pain echoing in my mind. I felt like it was trying to rip my mind apart cell by cell. Blood slowly trickled out of my nose as I collapsed to the ground. The sun's harsh glare baked my skin as the sand worked on grating it off. I slowly blinked as tears stuck to my eye lashes, making the light reflected mercilessly into my eyes. I blinked again but my eyes never opened. Instead I remand as the sun shinned across the beach of sand and golden trees that over looked the glowing water._

I woke with a start, my heart racing in distress at the dream. I flexed my finger and they seemed to faintly echo with the pain I had been caused in my dream. But was it a dream. What type of dream makes you feel actual pain?

 **Thanks for reading. Please rate and review, and feel free to leave comments about what you want to happen in the story.**


	3. The Colors of the Night

**Phoenix Trails does not own Stargate or its characters. However I do own Cieion Mar and Maylar'kk.**

It had been a couple of days since they let me out of my restraints but they wouldn't let get out of bed. But one day I finally had enough. I wanted to explore.

I slowly pulled the needle out of my hand and set it on the wooden side table next to the bed. Getting to my knees I made my way to the edge and looked over. It honestly wasn't that much of a drop but it still looked like it was going to hurt but whatever. I must have been too close to the edge because I soon tumbled to the hard floor and saw a kaleidoscope of greys flash over my vision. I landed with a soft thud. My eyes quickly looked over the room to see if anyone had noticed my escape. Pulling my knees underneath me, I glanced around for the first thing I should explore. A bright painting caught my attention. It captured the night sky perfectly from the few times I had seen it.

Pain crawled up my legs originating from my healing knees. I paid little attention to them. It was nothing I wasn't use to. I was but a few feet from the painting when I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. They might have just as well closed the door to my cell. I scrambled closer to the wall and clutched the dry wall hoping they wouldn't see me.

 **Jack's POV**

Dr. Frasier had just debriefed us on the little girl's condition and wanted all of us to come take a look at her. I was concerned about the kid. She seemed to be healing fine but this wouldn't be the first time the government tried to take allies away for experimentation, if they showed up.

General Hammond had sent me down to get the kid and bring her up stairs so he could she her. Dr. Frasier was escorting my down to the infirmary when her beeper thing went off. A scowl crossed her face before a small amount of fear began to shine in her eyes. This isn't good. I started to pick up the pace, running to the room where the kid was. The gloomy hall ways seemed to pass by in a blur as I focused on getting their in time to stop whatever was happening.

I spun inside the room, heavy breathes escape my heaving chest. I wasn't breathing heavy from exhaustion but from panic. When I went over to the spot where the kid was laying, the bed was empty. The pale green sheets were tossed aside and her IV was piled onto the nightstand, tiny droplets of blood contrasting greatly with the white surface.

"Colonel where is she?"

I turned to face Frasier with a frown creased into my face.

"I have to call General Hammond. We don't know who could have her, they could already be off base."

I raised a hand to still her movement as I spotted a blood trail out of the corner of my eye. It was barely visible against the grey floor. It lead right to the bottom of the wall, where it was pooling into a small puddle.

 **Cieion's POV**

He was looking almost directly at me but he looked like he didn't see me.

"Kid you can come out, we aren't going to hurt you."

The lady doctor turned to face him not understanding who he was talking to. Then her eyes twinkled with relief.

I slowly scooted closer, my knees making a slight squeak across the floor. I waved a hand in front of his face but he didn't respond. Were they blind or something? Surely they could see me. I moved a little even closer until I was right in front of him. I was reaching to touch him when his hand slowly reached out, brushing my knee. Suddenly I felt energy rush back into my body. What the?

 **Jack's POV**

The kid suddenly appeared right in front of me. I flinched back a little bit, not expecting her to be that close.

"Hey kid."

She looked at me, tilting her head slightly as if trying to look inside my head.

"Kid what are you doing out of bed, you're still injured you could have hurt yourself more." A look of realization crossed her face before she looked up at the painting of the Orion Nebula. She reached up a shaky hand towards the painting. I stood up to get it for her but I felt a slight pull on my pant leg at the last second. She looked at me with large round eyes as she shakily stood. I went to help her before she collapsed but she gave me a soft glare before getting back up. Her fingers lightly glided over the canvas before settling on a certain part. I jumped back as her hair rapidly gained bright color. Her finger moved again for a while before settling on a small purple star in the nebula. I didn't see anything change color but when she turned around I saw the full extent of her color changes.

Behind me I heard Janet click stop on a recording camera, before grabbing a few things and getting me into action.

"Sir, General Hammond is still waiting for us up in the conference room with the girl. Perhaps we should get a move on."

I wasn't paying attention to Janet's instructions but instead to the little girl who was now staring at me. She now had hair that started at the roots as a deep blood red before blending into a golden orange then into a pale daisy yellow. The most extreme change was perhaps her eyes. Instead of being greeted with little grey irises, I was staring into the most brilliant purple that was possible.

She pointed towards the door thus breaking me out of my spell. I kneel down and motioned for her to climb onto my back.

"Come on kid we've got places to be."

She hesitantly wrapped her legs around my waist and buried her head into my neck before we were off.

Five Minutes Later…

I had set the kid in the chair next to mine as the debriefing started. The whole team with the exceptional of Teal'c were staring at the kid.

"Dr. Frasier I was under the influence that this little girl was completely colorless."

"That was the case sir, up until a few minutes ago. She had somehow found a way out of her bed and onto the floor where she proceeded to explore a painting. When me and Colonel O'Neill went back to get her she was nowhere to be found."

"Yet here she is now."

"You didn't let me finish sir. We couldn't find her for the next few minutes, I was about to call you when Colonel O'Neill spotted a blood trail that lead to the wall."

"A blood trail, Dr. Frasier? I was not aware she was injured enough to leave a blood trail.'

"She isn't Teal'c. When she got out of bed, she took out her IV a little too harshly. Thus making a small cut on her hand. Any way O'Neill found that the trail led to the wall but she was nowhere to be found. All of the sudden he starts talking and I thought he had finally lost it until the kid suddenly appeared right where there appeared to be nothing a moment before."

"As enlightening as that is, how did she suddenly get color?"

"She touched the painting sir. She seems to absorb pigment on contact and it looks like she can willingly change the pigment of any cell in her body."

Suddenly the kid fell out her chair and rolled under the table; I went to pick her up but Carter stopped me.

"I got her sir."

I watched as Carter slowly came out from under the table with the kid. The kid was paying with her hair trying to grab a few of the strands. Just then she stopped moving. We all looked at her in concern as she started slowly moving again. Her small hand reached out and touched Carter's face. We all tensed up not sure what was happening. Just them I noticed color starting to leach into her skin, the same tone as Sam's.

"I think she likes you Carter."

"Thanks Sir.

"What are we going to call her, we can't just call her the kid?" Daniel asked, taking an interest in the discussion for once. I was about to answer him when she started giggling. She was saying something but I could barely hear her.

"Carter what is she saying?"

"I don't know. Wait, I got it. Cieion. Her name is Cieion."

 **Please rate and review. Thanks for reading, I hope you have a blessed week. Phoenix Trails.**


	4. Honey Do List

**Phoenix Trails does not own Stargate or its characters. However I do own my characters including Cieion Mar. This story is rated Teen. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.**

Tension slowly left my muscles as I gently stretched the kinks out of the offending areas. A sigh escaped my pink lips as I bent backwards, gently placing my hands on my spine as I went. It didn't take long for a string of pops to respond from said location. I twitched slightly as my hand accidentally brushed a bruise that had made its place on my lower back. I smirked as I remembered getting it.

* * *

" _Come on Uncle Teal'c! You yourself said I needed to learn to defend myself. Isn't it kinda hypocritical to say that but when I ask you to teach me, refuse?"_

 _Teal'c slowly walked along the grey training mat, his hands clasp securely behind his back. He hmm but said nothing, his face falling into a position that easily showed that he was deep in thought. Finally his eyes seemed to retrain on me. The felt like they were boring deep into my soul but I stood my ground trying to put up a front to disguise my fear. He nodded and got into an attacking stance._

" _Um Teal'c shouldn't you show her how to fight first before making her fight?" Daniel's voice calmed my fraying nerves slightly as I settled into a defensive stance. Or what I thought was a defensive stance._

" _I wish to see how much she already knows Dr. Jackson. From there I can improve her."_

 _My tongue darted out of my mouth to wet my parched and cracking lips. I looked to Daniel and he gave me a nod, showing his silent support. I was about to turn back when my legs were swept out from under me. I hit the squishy mat with a panicked squeal._

" _Lesson one, never take your eyes off your enemy, it will be the last mistake you make."_

 _Sending a glare to Teal'c, I got back on my feet and held my arms out in front of me like I had seen Sam doing during her boxing sessions. I did the same with my feet, slowing sliding them into position, my load-bearing foot behind the other._

 _This time when he moved again, I was slightly prepared and rolled out of the way of his arm. He quickly turned around and went at me again. This time instead of running, I tried something I had seen while watching a sparring session. I fainted left like I was going to go under his right arm but actually went under his left when he went the other way. I landed on the mat and ignored the numb feeling going up my left knee and kicked out with my right leg just as he was turning around, taking out his left knee. He fell to said knee before getting back up. I tried to scramble away but he was fast for his size._

 _I stood up and went to kick him but his hands quickly grasped my ankle before twisting it inwards making me turn with it. Now I had my back to him as I tried to get my foot out of his grip, he struck the spot where my spine meet my hips, making me fall to the ground in pain. Dang that hurt._

" _Teal'c I think that's enough!" I heard Daniel yell but his voice sounded kinda funny like it was going through a washing machine before reaching my ears._

" _I agree Daniel Jackson. I must ask Cieion, where did you learn what you already know?"_

" _I'm a teenager Teal'c I observe things that interest me, and last week two guys pummeling each other into a mat was interesting."_

" _Interesting."_

" _Hey what happened here?!" Oh shit…We're totally screwed…Dad's here._

* * *

Picking up a few of the loose papers on my stone desk, I went to the briefing that was being held in a few minutes. The halls were alive with voices; not that that wasn't normal but something felt off. A tingle ran up my spine but I ignored it. I didn't have time to get distracted. I entered the briefing room and sat down in a chair on the left side facing the glass that let me see most of the Stargate room. The chair molded to my back, giving me support but not pressing on the bruise I got in training last week. I traced my finger on the black material before getting an idea.

I willed my cells to copy the pigments structure before sending those cells to my eyes making them a solid black in color. Opening a file I kept it just over my eyes, making it look like I was reading it. The manila folder irritated my sensitive skin but I just rubbed my hand before going back to the position I was in before.

I heard the light footsteps of Sam before I saw her turn the corner.

"Hey Kiddo what's up?"

"Nothing just chilling."

"What are you up to?"

A giggle escaped my lips before it turned into a full blown laugh. I leaned my head onto the hard table as I held my ribs which ached from laughing so hard. I felt Sam's hand reach over and ruffle my hair, which I glared hard at her for, forgetting that my eyes didn't exactly look…normal. I heard her breathe catch but I just huffed.

"Relax I just changed the pigment of my eyes. Gosh can't even have a little fun without setting of the self-destruct system in this place." I mumbled the last part before getting ready to change my eyes back.

"Hey it's okay kiddo. Just tell me next time…So who are you planning on freaking out?"

"Dad"

"Aww"

"Yep."

"Go for it."

"What?" I looked at her like she had just grown two heads. She nodded at me, her blonde hair moving a little as she stared at me with her blue eyes. She smiled and I leaned my head on her shoulder before quickly going back to my reading position when Dad, Teal'c, Daniel and General Hammond walked in.

"Okay people what to we have regarding the situation on P3X-797?" Still behind my folder I answered not moving my head at all.

"The cure is being distributed throughout the planet. The two sides are having talks about uniting and sharing resources. However I doubt anything will come of that without help. The light siders are still treating the dark siders like they have the plague, which they don't have any more but still the situation continues." I sat back a little further in the chair when I was done, still tired from the lack of sleep the last few days.

"Cieion are you feeling okay?" Perfect timing, thank you General.

"Perfectly fine sir." I said as I put the folder down staring the General in the eyes. Everyone except Sam leaned back away from me. My lips twitched slightly and Teal'c being awesome like he is decided to spoil my fun. Jerk.

"General I believe Cieion is fine and is fact just pulling a jest." I nodded putting them all at ease.

"Kid could you change them back please." I rolled my eyes and focused on getting my cells to adapt back to the purple. They did making my eyes appear as they had before.

"Of course." We went back to the meeting like normal. We finally decided that we were going to let the inhabitants of the planet go through this on their own, checking in on them periodically to make sure the cure had no adverse effects. I sighed, wishing that we could send someone to help them get along but even that probably wouldn't help. They were grateful we cured them but I had a feeling that we would over stay our welcome if we tried to interfere more. The General agreed with my statement before he was interrupted by a lieutenant knocking on the door. He gestured for him to come inside and explain why he had interrupted me.

"Sir the patrols spotted someone trying to get into the mountain through the fence."

"That is nothing new lieutenant. Charge them with trespassing and release them."

"Sir it's a little more complicated than that."

"What is it lieutenant?"

"Sir she knew the Stargate was here."

Four Hours Later…

A warm cup of coffee steamed in my hand as I moved down the hall towards Daniel's office. I knocked on the door before coming in. Daniel was asleep at his desk, his face glued to a book on the Egyptian goddess Hathor. Putting the cup of coffee down in front of his face, I picked up the book to put it away but saw Daniel's writing inside. I look down at the book reading what he had wrote.

 _I will free you my love._

 _Things Needed:_

 _Large tube filled with warm water._

 _Lots of male soldiers_

I felt my eyes grow wide. Those were the items needed for a Gou'ald queen to spawn. Glancing at Daniel I decided one thing. Something is horribly wrong.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you have a blessed week. Please Rate and Review, Follow and Favorite. Phoenix Trails.**


End file.
